Moira Quicksilver
Moira Quicksilver is a humanoid female pirate, ex-bounty hunter and first mate aboard The Unconstant Lover. ''Dour, disparaging and cynical, Moira is an expert marksman, a self-taught martial artist and the crew's single deadliest member. Originally intending to collect the bounty on his head, Moira now serves as Captain Nehel Morel's calculating and ruthless right hand. However, they're perpetually at odds, her strict professionalism conflicting with Nemo's reckless abandon. Along with Odisseus and Two-Bit Switch, Moira Quicksilver is a primary point-of-view character in both volumes of the Bad Space Trilogy. BiographyCategory:HumanoidCategory:Bounty HunterCategory:Lover's CrewCategory:Pirate Early Life (5772 – 5792) Born into opulent wealth on Anglia in 5772, Moira Quicksilver was raised among the Inner Sector aristocracy. When she was fifteen, she tattooed a pair of playing cards – aces of spades – onto each of her hands, in an attempt to impress a certain tattoo artist.''Galactic Menace, Chapter 25 When her mother disapproved, Moira ran away from home. She spent the next five years wandering the galaxy, developing her various combat talents and working as an itinerant bounty hunter. During this time, she made such acquaintances as Heeko, Danbonte and Glive Garrigan and she acquired a small personal fightercraft, a V&R YA1 Bloodhound-Class Starspeeder, which she religiously flew on autopilot. Joining the Lover's ''Crew (5792 – 5793) Five years into her bounty hunting career, Moira Quicksilver tracked a small time bountyhead, Nehel Morel, to the lonely moon of No'tiukki. After apprehending the petty criminal, she was eventually convinced to accompany him back to Vollok and join ''The Unconstant Lover's pirate crew.Hull Damage, Fourth Interlude As the Lover's ''first mate and topgunner, Moira participated in many of the crew's earliest heists and capers – the Bozee Bushwhack''Hull Damage, Final Interlude, the Aerio Accident and the Zaboola Blockade. After one such job, the infamous Kapla Caper, went extremely south, Nemo and his crew found themselves holding up the Pickle Planet outlet in the Moqu Planetary Galleria.Who Is Nemo – Voice Print Following a disastrous police chaseWho Is Nemo – Police Scanner, Moira was forced to spring the rest of her crewmates from the custody of the Moqu Planetary Police Department.Who Is Nemo – Case File (02) Hull Damage ''(5793 – 5794) ''Main Article: Hull Damage While waiting in the Astrobounce Gentlemen's Club to meet with a representative from Huong Xo, Moira helped defend her Captain and crewmates from bounty hunter Cogden Moore and his gang of hired toughs.Hull Damage, Chapter 1 When hired to sack The Hourly Wage ''on Xo's dollar, Moira sought out three former associates – Heeko, Danbonte and Glive Garrigan – to pad out the ''Lover's ''crew with a few extra mercenaries.''Hull Damage, Chapter 3 Back aboard the Lover, ''Moira strenuously objected to Nemo hanging his recent bounty posting up on the galley's chiller door.''Hull Damage, ''Chapter 4 When Zella accidentally destroys ''The Hourly Wage's ''interior systems during the attack, Moira covertly murdered her and laid the blame on the ''Wage's ''former captain, Ondel Barso.''Hull Damage, Chapter 5 On the flight between Danboowui and Wask, Moira attended to Garrigan's wounds, wounds earned during the hostilities aboard the Wage.Hull Damage, Chapter 6 Moira rode topturrent during the Lover's ''blockade run above Baz and was present for the crew's first unnerving meeting with Boss Ott.''Hull Damage, Chapter 7 Upon returning to Takioro, Moira and her confederate Danbonte made a quick trip to The Pistol-Whip, to cash in the bounties they'd secretly been collecting not only on the Lover's ''adversaries, but also on her fallen crew members.''Hull Damage, Chapter 8 She voted in favor of abandoning Velocity's Rithese caper and taking Xo's new job instead and even volunteered to spearhead the boarding party against Captain Dijiqi "Snakeeyes" Taré's Damn Shame. During said boarding action, Moira oversaw the destruction of eight prototype starfighters and even claimed both Taré's life and bounty personally.Hull Damage, Chapter 9 Unsurprisingly, Moira remained quite skeptical of Boss Ott, his patronage and especially the Haessian gunrunning caper Two-Bit Switch planned at his behest.Hull Damage, Chapter 11 She spent the bulk of the gunfight at The Loose Lips in the women's restroom, arriving only at the last moment to liberate her captured crew from the gunrunner's clutches.Hull Damage, Chapter 12 During their three month shore leave on Baz, Moira spent much of her time training in Boss Ott's gynasium, treating Garrigan's Vapid withdrawl and attending crew meetings to discuss this new partnership between their Captain and the Galactic Menance.Hull Damage, Chapter 13 She accompanied Nemo on his planetary foray to distribute Nabdres' pilfered weaponry to the native Baziron insurgency.Hull Damage, Chapter 14 During one of her characteristic foul moods, Moira refused to extinguish her cigarette in the presence of koj Paskqla of the Scream-Weed kojaj and was, mistaken for the Lover's ''koj, challenged to the ancient Baziron rite of morwaq, which she accepted.''Hull Damage, Chapter 15 Forced to volunteer a champion to fight on her behalf, Moira promised Heeko that she'd free him from his debt to her if he succeeded, only to watch him exsanquinated by his vastly superior opponent – moments for Insurgent Company arrived to slaughter them all. In the opening moments of the battle, Moira was shot in the throat and nearly bled out in her frantic attempt to flee back to the Lover and rescue the majority of her routed crewmates.Hull Damage, Chapter 16 Moira spent several days convalescing in Abraham's care''Hull Damage'', Chapter 17 and, when she awoke, learned, during a slightly tipsy heart-to-heart with the Captain, that they were headed back to Takioro as the first step in some harebrained scheme of Nemo's to break the blockade that encircled Baz.Hull Damage, Chapter 18 Using the chaos of the Station's Yarba New Year celebration to make one discreet pit stop, Moira emerged from The Pistol-Whip to discover her comrades desperately in need of her assistance – cornered by bounty hunters, Velocity's hired thugs and, eventually, Gozzer's house security. Commandeering a pair of tagalongs, Moira speeds the helpless crew to safety.Hull Damage, Chapter 20 Once again, Moira was elected to ride topturrent during their fleet action against the Exacting CounterattackHull Damage, Chapter 21, an action she unusually condoned during the most recent crew meeting.Hull Damage, Chapter 22 When confronted, shortly before the attack, by Garrigan about who might be collecting the bounties on the Lover's ''dead mercenaries, Moira pointed a finger at Danbonte in an attempt to divert suspicion from herself. When the time came for the actual attack, a vengeful Garrock Brondi abandoned the crew, leaving Moira and her Antagonist to fulfill his role of destroying the ''Counterattack's ''four bombard shield projectors.''Hull Damage, Chapter 22 When The Unconstant Lover ''crashed to the surface of Baz, Moira was thrown down from the topturret into the gundeck, while Garrigan, his injury slowing him down, was crushed beneath the freighter's weight.''Hull Damage, Chapter 24 An embittered Moira Quicksilver was then forced to march with Nemo across the frozen tundra toward's Ott's polar headquarters, whereupon they were ambushed by none other than Quuilar Noxix. Noxix bested the weary Moira in hand-to-hand combat, only to be slain by the timely intervention of Nemo. While the Lover ''was repaired and her victorious crew pampered by all Ott's luxuries, Moira slowly hatched a plan to murder the Galactic Menace, frame Danbonte and avenge herself on Nemo, whom she blamed for the death of Garrigan.''Hull Damage, Chapter 25 The plan went off flawlessly. Following his death, Boss Ott's house fell into immediate disarray whereas Nemo went berserk, fell for Moira's ploy hook, line and sinker and ordered Odisseus to murder Danbonte in cold blood.Hull Damage, Chapter 26 The only person to ascertain Moira's true involvement was Abraham but the Grimalti promised to keep the secret, for the betterment of the ship as a whole. Forced to return to Velocity with their tails between their legs, the crew of The Unconstant Lover ''accepted the Depot-Commissioner's outrageous terms and made a dreadful botch of her Rithese smuggling job. In light of this, the four pirates agreed that never again would they work for a crime boss on commission.''Hull Damage, Chapter 27 Galactic Menace ''(5794 - 5795) ''Main Article: Galactic Menace Moira plays an integral role in the Surimiah Slip, the plan Two-Bit Switch hatches to effectively wipe clean their criminal records. She's present during the planning stages on Qel Qatar and demonstrates for Two-Bit her uncanny ability to slip out of magnetic cuffs.Galactic Menace, Chapter 2 When the plan is put into motion, she and the rest of the crew are intentionally caught by Tarson, a bounty hunting contact of Moira's, on the planet Sozzor and, after processing, are shipped aboard the [[HIN Suirmiah|HIN Suirmiah]] to the Imperial Peniteniary on Vorse.Galactic Menace, Chapter 3 Once aboard the prison ship, Moira escaped her cell, delivered several pilfered machine parts to Odisseus and was wounded battling the Surimiah's prison guards.Galactic Menace, Chapter 1 From the ship's infirmary, a drugged-up Moira fought her way to freedom and opened the ship's detainment column, such that her imprisoned comrades could escape. Dressed only in her hospital gown, Moira remained in a drugged stupor the entire rest of the prison break, even as she pacified the Surimiah's bridge crew with a Wreckingball combat shotgun. After their escape, Moira was present at the Nanosecond Pizza Parlor above Qel Qatar when Nemo first watched Valladia Shipping's infamous "piracy is pointless" press conference. Personality and Traits Equipment and Abilities Appearances References